Aizen's Army
This is the profile page for the Aizen's Army ''from the ''Bleach series. Summary Hollows are a race of creatures which are born from Human souls who, for various reasons, do not cross over to Soul Society after their death and stay in the Human World for too long. They have long since been targeted by Shinigamis to exorcism and termination by Quincies. Ever since the betrayal of Sosuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen, they have since became organized and formed a formidable army that could challenge the likes of Soul Society itself. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader *Sosuke Aizen Military Leaders/Councillors *Gin Ichimaru *Kaname Tosen Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals *Espadas **Yammy Llargo **Coyote Starrk & Lilynette Gingerbuck (Post Resurrection) **Baraggan Louisenbairn **Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck (Former) **Tier Harribel **Ulquiorra Cifer **Nnoitra Gilga **Luppi Antenor (Former) **Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez **Zommari Rureaux **Szayelaporro Granz **Aaroniero Arruruerie *Fraccions **Lumina & Verona **Medazeppi **Shawlong Koufang **Edrad Liones **Nakeem Grindina **Yylfordt Granz **Di Roy Rinker **Tesra Lindocruz **Emilou Apacci **Franceska Mila Rose **Cyan Sung-Sun **Dondochakka Birstanne (Former) **Pesche Guatiche (Former) **Bawabawa (Former) **Choe Neng Poww **Charlotte Chuhlhourne **Abirama Redder **Findorr Calius **Ggio Vega **Nirgge Parduoc *Privaron Espada **Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio **Cirucci Sanderwicci **Gantenbainne Mosqueda *Other Hollows/Arrancar **Grand Fisher **Hooleer **Wonderweiss Margela **Aldegor **Aisslinger Wernarr **Demoura Zodd **Hammerhead Arrancar **Kukkapūro **Loly Aivirrne **Menis **Menoly Mallia **Patros **Rudbornn Chelute Military unit Infantry *Hollows *Menos Class **Adjuchas *Arrancar Warriors Elite *Menos Class **Vasto Lordes Monsters *Menos Class **Gillians |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts *[https://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Resurrecci%C3%B3n Zanpakuto (Elite)] *Caja Negacion Weapons *Zanpakuto Territories Las Noches * Age founded/conquered: Unknown * Territory type: Base * Inhabitants: Hollows, Arrancars * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Civilization Stats Tier 8: Digital: Much like Their enemies with Soul Society, They appear to have technological advancements such as video recording, video displays and video surveillance systems. They can even use advanced tech to alter the structure of Las Noches to move hallways into specific directions. Power Sources Nature: Evolution (Hollows are known to evolve into high level Vasto Lordes, it was originally thought that to become Vasto Lordes, hollows must consume one another in order to do this, though they can become stronger by doing this or evolve into Adjuchas, but it has been confirmed that it is achievable by birth.) Transformation (When Hollows become Arrancars, they gain the ability of Resurreccion which allows them to transform back to their original state.) Divine: Portal Creation (Arrancars and Hollows are known to use Gargantas to travel between worlds, particularly between Hueco Mundo and the Human World.) Energy Blast (High Level Hollows and Arrancars are known to generate Ceros and Balas) Energy Sensory (Arrancars using either Pesquisa or Indice Radar can indicate the location of entities with souls, while the latter can indicate the strength of a soul) Conquest Stats Tier 7-B Planet: Without much opposition present within Hueco Mundo, Aizen managed to take control of the realm with relative easy. Hueco Mundo should be the size of earth as these spiritual worlds are a reflection of one another. It is unknown as to how many there are in the army, but from recent sources in the manga, there can potentially be thousands of hollows. Power Stats DC: Island+: Aizen at his strongest managed to severely injure Dangai Ichigo (Could be higher). Island+: Aizen defeated Isshin, Yoruichi and Urahara simultaneously. Mountain+: Aizen managed to effortlessly defeat most captains who managed to struggle against top level Espadas. Mountain+: Top level Espada ranging from Ulquiorra who's Lanza del Relampago unleash an explosion which dwarfed the city-sized fortress of Las Noches and can send violent shockwaves toward the fortress itself). Possible Mountain: Espadas such as Grimmjow and Nnoitra which can cause Kenpachi and Ichigo to struggle in their fights. Town+: Other Espada below Grimmjow should be above Edrad Granz who overwhelmed a power restricted Renji Abari (Likely higher with Ressuraccion). Large Building: Gillian Class Menos Grande. Building-Room: Strong level Hollows. Wall: Regular level Hollows like Fishbone D which tore a hole in Ichigo's House. Dura: Island+: Aizen at his strongest managed to endure numerous attacks from Dangai Ichigo and even regenerated after having most of his body destroyed by Mugetsu. Mountain+: Top tier Espadas managed to tank attacks that would should be somewhat of a similar level to Ulquiorra's Lanza del Relampago. Mountain: Nnoitra and Grimmjow should be around this level after taking attacks from Kenpachi and Visord Ichigo. Town+: other Espada should scale to this as they managed to take attacks from Lieutenant and several other people of the same level (Likely Higher with Resurreccion). Large Building: Gillian Class Menos Grande. Building-Room: Strong level Hollows. Wall: Regular level Hollows like Fishbone D which managed to take an attack from Ichigo after he got his powers and still fight. Speed: Massively Hypersonic+: Elite Arrancars (Including Aizen, Gin and Kaname) with Sonido which can match the speed of Captain level Shinigami such as Byakuya Kuchiki. Subsonic: Arrarncars with Sonido. Superhuman: Hollows standard movement speed. Skills Stats The Arrancars are already described that they do not need pre-training as they possess natural skills in combat upon creation. They even possess their own unique sets of abilities that are reflection of that of a Shinigamis' such as enhance speed, durable armor, even a Zanpakuto release. Strengths/Pros They were indeed a force to be reckoned with, as they possess a few Vasto Lordes that were described as being stronger than captains of the Soul Society. As proven after the first couple of attacks by the Arrancars that even with captain level Shinigami and Ichigo Kurosaki that against Fraccion with the the shinigamis' powers limited that they were outmatched, so they had to train to prepare themselves. Weaknesses/Flaws Though Aizen told them to not trust them or each other, many of them do not take this warning to heart as they revere Aizen to high regards. They even tend to between one another from time to time for their own personal vendetta, They can even be overconfident at times as they underestimate their enemies strength or overestimate their own. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Espada.png|The Espadas, the elite fighting force of Aizen's Army Aizen.jpeg|Sosuke Aizen ruling over Las Noches Hooleer.png|Hooleer, the massive hollow that spawns Gillians Las Noches.png|Las Noches, the massive fortress of Hueco Mundo. Hollows.png|Hollows being unleashed upon the human world. NOTE * Though Aizen's Army did not have any insignia, banner or symbol, I just put in a hollow hole, as both a way to represent the faction and to look cool, don't take that as canon info. Category:Profile Category:Army Category:Bleach Category:Tier 7-B Conquest Category:Tier 8 Civilization Category:Divinity Category:Antagonist Category:Anime/Manga Category:Nature